Heyes and Curry: And then  Part One
by phoenixbv
Summary: After years hoping for their amnesty, what would be the first thing Heyes and Curry would do if given their freedom? This story suggests what Jed might decide to do which could be very different from Heyes' decision.


HEYES AND CURRY: AND THEN … by phoenixbv

(Part One)

XXXXXXXXXX Historical References XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the American Civil War ended, the United States began to grow and change dramatically. By 1880, the national population would reach 50,189,209 people, an increase of over 30% since the 1870 census was completed. That year, James Garfield would become president by only 7,023 votes over former US Army General, and highly decorated war hero, John Hancock. This meant, the country was, and would remain, highly divided politically.

The railroads were extremely powerful and expanding dramatically which was continuing to change life in cities, large and small, across the country. The population's geographic center was located west of Cincinnati, Ohio, with more and more people continuing to move west. And, in the West, the US Army was taking control of the formally 'wild west' while assisting federal and local law enforcement in establishing order.

The Brooklyn Bridge, Washington Memorial, Statue of Liberty and other major structures were under construction bringing modern engineering and architecture to the USA. Edison was nearing his discovery of the telephone, Pemberton was closing in on his Coca-Cola formula and baseball was about to have its first postseason games. Good or bad, modern times were definitely on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXX Assumptions For This Story XXXXXXXXXX

This story takes place in the late summer and early fall of 1880:

1) Hannibal Hayes (27) and Jed 'Kid' Curry (25) are cousins who lived with their families on the extensive Curry Farms Estates in Eastern Kansas until 1863,

2) In 1863, raiders overran their estate and the cousins were orphaned. Despite repeatedly expressing to authorities their belief they each had older brothers serving in the US Army, and older sisters who were living on farms closer to Kansas City, the boys were sent to a home for waywards and orphans,

3) After nearly five years at the home, Hannibal (15) and Jed (13) ran away and caught the first train they came upon; that train helped decide their future, it was heading west. Over the next 12 years, they lived on the road and on the run from the law,

4) Press stories, real or fictionalized, about them sold lots of newspapers. Eventually, this lead to most Americans knowing of Heyes and Curry as 'the best loved, and most successful, outlaws in the Wild West,' and

5) Wyoming's governor, John W. Hoyt, granted amnesty to Hannibal Heyes and Jed Curry. Although it could have been a risky political move, Hoyt had his eyes on bigger prizes than the governorship of his state. His advisors correctly predicted his decision would prove highly popular with the national voting public who had elevated Heyes and Curry to 'hero' status since they never killed anyone, but were a thorn in the side of the overly powerful railroads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Heyes and Curry: And Then .. XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX Chapter One – On A Train In Kansas XXXX

He hadn't felt nervous until tonight when Topeka began to fade from sight behind their eastward bound train. In the morning, they'd be in Lawrence and his long days on the train would finally come to an end. The Curry Farms Estates were best reached on horseback from there; at least, they used to be. Heaven only knew where the railroads were building these days since it seemed no town, no matter how small, was outside their powerful grasp.

Truthfully, Jed hadn't thought the option of riding the railroad all the way home out. He'd decided to go and bought a ticket to Lawrence without checking how close the train now ran to their family's farms. After all these days apart from his cousin, Jed could still hear Hannibal scolding him.

"That's your problem, Kid. You don't think things out before you act. You don't take time to plan."

"I know, Heyes, I know."

How many times over the last seventeen years had they had that same conversation? Heyes was the thinker and Curry was the muscle to get things done; at least, that's how the newspapers had portrayed them. He wasn't dumb, not even close, but Heyes was simply smarter than most men. If things had been different, Jed had no doubt Hannibal would have followed in his father's footsteps and gone on to university studies back East.

"Seventeen years?"

He shook his head while voicing that number to the sky, again. Jed settled on the steps of the last car to watch northeast Kansas roll by. In fact, he had spent countless hours doing the same, on countless trains, as state after state rolled past moving him closer to home. Only when the late summer sun's intensity had forced Jed out of its glare had he sat inside the trains. For some reason, his mind and body felt unsettled with his decision to make this trip. These facts lead to his feeling extremely claustrophobic in the crowded passenger cars.

It had been seventeen years since Hannibal and Jed had survived brutal raids on their family's farms that had killed their parents, grandfather, multiple farm hands and various siblings. The nearly five years they had spent in that awful … Home? School? Well, Jed would go with 'school' since he refused to associate the word 'home' with that place. Anyway, they had run away.

Jed rested his head back on the side of the car and let his mind wander while his eyes took in the sights, smells and feel of his home state. Without realizing what was happening, he began to dream.

XXXX Chapter Two - A Month Earlier Outside Lom's Office XXXX

"We've waited all these years for our amnesty and all you can think to do is go backwards in time!"

Heyes stomped away towards their horses.

"Why is going to Kansas going 'backwards'?"

"Because we left there way too long ago. Didn't you ever hear the saying, 'you can't go home?'"

"Sure, but …"

"But, nothing, Kid. Kansas is just a memory. What the heck do you think you'll find there?" Heyes chucked and pulled out onto the road first, calling back, "Do you really think you can go back to being a farmer?"

They rode along in silence for more than an hour. Each man was contemplating the many, many, plans they had made over the years regarding what to do after they got their amnesty. Up until that morning, those thoughts had included the 'if we get our amnesty' hesitations, too. Now, they had their amnesty and, luckily, it had only two provisions. First, they were never to enter the state of Wyoming, again. And, second, they would continue to use the names Lom had given them a few years back (Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones) since no law enforcement officials could guarantee news of their amnesty would reach everyone out for the $10,000 per man bounty that had been posted on them.

"Well, now that we're not dreaming, what are you going to do?"

"I'm heading to Northern California, maybe Modesto or Stockton. Lots of growth going on there with lots of opportunities to add to the nest egg you and I have saved up over the past year or so."

"You know I've always liked that plan, too. There are opportunities galore and both of those towns are close to Sacramento. Plus, San Francisco is also accessible now that the railroad goes through. "

"If you agree with me, then why aren't you heading west with me?"

"I'll meet you there, but first …"

"Ah, for crying out loud!"

Heyes rode on ahead and the two cousins had little to say for hours. Finally, they found a campsite and settled in for the night. There wasn't going to be much sleeping since both men's minds were churning through the events of the day.

"Here ya go, Heyes."

"Where'd you have that?"

"It's been hidden in my saddlebag for months. Actually, I bought the flask and filled it with whiskey after we talked to Lom last spring. I was so sure …"

"So was I, Kid, but it took longer than Lom thought at the time. "

"But, he did it!"

"He did, thus a toast." Hannibal held his whiskey infused coffee cup up in the air, smiling widely for the first time in hours, "To Lom, to the Governor and to our amnesty."

"To our amnesty!"

They clinked cups, then quickly emptied them. Jed instantly reached across and refilled his cousin's cup first before refilling his own.

The two men discussed their plans to put the money they had saved into the bank in the morning. Then, they would have their funds wired to a bank in Northern California.

"Can't go around carrying cash like this, Kid. There are thieves and robbers out here."

They laughed and the tension between them eased; it always did, given time.

"So, how long before you'll be able to meet me?"

"Two months. Three tops with the new rail lines."

"A man could spend all of our money in two or three months."

"Or double it, Heyes."

"Or double it; that's true."

The whiskey didn't take long to ease through their weary bodies and minds. They slid down into their bedrolls and quietly watched the Colorado night sky pass by.

"Hannibal, you awake?"

"Sor'ta."

"Do you remember your folks? I mean … Can you picture their faces?"

"Sometimes. Mostly in dreams when I hear my ma calling us in for supper and I can see my pa washing up at the well." Heyes finished his drink, reflectively asking, "You?"

"Not really." Jed thought for a minute, adding, "The bad stuff doesn't bother me like it used to in those nightmares."

"I remember."

"On the other hand, I have these weird flashes that race across my mind when I try to remember home, my folks. I'm never quite sure if they are real or simply what my mind has put together from the stories you've told me about the farm and our folks."

"You had only just turned eight when we left."

"You were only ten!"

"Big difference, Kid." Heyes sat up and smiled across the campfire toward his cousin, "Say, now that we've got our amnesty, you going to straighten this whole thing out about you being the same age as me?"

"Nah," Curry sat up and smiled back, admitting, "I have this dream of folks driving you batty telling me how great I look when they think we're both seventy."

"Seventy?" Heyes laid back down shaking his head, admitting, "Now, there's a nice dream. I wonder if we'll make seventy?"

"Better chance now that we've got our amnesty."

"True."

Their campsite grew quiet and Jed Curry assumed Heyes had fallen asleep. He lay quiet and tried to settle the thoughts of home racing across his mind. For years, especially since they had become wanted criminals, he hadn't let himself dare to think of Kansas .. Of home. Now, it seemed the thoughts and memories that had been bottled up since he was a child would overwhelm him.

"You know," Heyes' voice quietly pierced the night, "if our brothers or sisters were alive, I have to believe they would have tried to find us. We weren't that far from home, stuck in that hellhole of a school for the better part of five long years."

"I know."

"Then, why?"

"I don't know. I can't really explain it, but I need to make the trip and see what is real versus what my mind's made up over the years."

"And then?"

The train lurched and Jed Curry woke with a start. He found himself on the stairs of the last car staring into the late night emptiness of Kansas' acres and acres of farms.

"And then …"

He repeated Heyes' words while shaking his head. Even after all these days on the train, miles and miles of country, and hours upon hours to reflect on his cousin's question, Jed still had no answer. He stood up and stretched his legs before heading inside to try and rest while the passenger car appeared to be quiet.

XXX Chapter Three – On A Road East of Lawrence, Kansas XXX

There sure was nothing like an insufferable ride on a train to make a man glad to be outside riding a horse. Jed was still recovering from the enormity of Lawrence these days. It was a great big modern town with a university and not many farmers walking around on the streets. Just forty miles from Kansas City, their family's farms were about equal distance from either town. A day's ride, past much smaller places to buy supplies and so forth, his folks only brought the family into either Lawrence or Kansas City for special occasions. Since Lawrence was more of a 'farmer's' town, compared with the more cosmopolitan Kansas City, they usually ended up in Lawrence for most special occasions.

One change that stuck out to Jed was the fact the people weren't all that friendly, but Lawrence wasn't a small town anymore and their attitude fit the size of their town. Luckily, he and Heyes had overshot on the money Curry would need to buy a horse, saddle and so forth. He could only hope luck like that would continue for the rest of his trip since he had no idea where Heyes could be located if he needed more funds to finance his trip.

After paying for a bath, a hot meal and a decent bed for one night while a laundry cleaned what little clothing he had brought with him on the train, Jed headed straight out of town before dawn. He didn't make any side trips, no reason to go back to see if their old 'school' was still standing, but he did stop a few times to rest his horse and drink in the sights, smells and sounds of the farm country surrounding him. As far as he could see, acres of crops where bursting with the fruits of the farmers' many long months of hard work. Soon, these fields would be harvested, but today they were covered with high quality wheat, corn, barley and much more.

By evening, he was closing in on where Curry Farms Estates had been located via terribly familiar roads. With every rise he traversed, Jed's eyes were greeted with horizons that brought back memories from long ago. Too excited to worry about the 'what ifs' and 'then whats' of his trip, he hurried his horse along. Finally, without taking much notice of anything else around him, Jed tied his horse in the shade, jumped some newly repaired fencing and walked up into what had been his folk's yard. With certainty, he walked to the grove of shade trees that had given cool respite to the plants in his mother's garden.

Sinking to his knees, Jed Curry became lost in his memories. The garden was gone, replaced by well-groomed grass that separated the hay fields that covered this area from the fence line. Actually, the entire area was nondescript compared to the bustling house, barn and barnyard he remembered. But Jed had no doubt, not one, that he was in the right spot. He was home!

"No sudden moves."

Jed's mind snapped back and he reached for the gun that wasn't strapped to his leg, a new reality of his post-amnesty life. Damn, he had let his guard down; 'too sentimental' Heyes would say, since he had left his rifle back with his horse. He'd been so lost in thought; Jed had no idea how long he'd been sitting there under the shade trees.

"I'm not armed."

"I can see that, but I'm always careful when a stranger is seen wandering around in my fields."

"Can't blame you, Mister. I meant no harm."

"Stand up, with your hands where I can see them."

He rose slowly, being careful to keep his hands in plain sight for whoever was behind him.

"No, don't turn around, yet."

Jed stood still while the stranger moved close enough to reach around and check if he had a weapon hidden in any of his front pockets. There was no question the man was serious as he let his rifle rest ever so slightly on the back of Jed's head.

"I used to live around these parts. Stopped by these shade trees … I know it sounds crazy, Mister, but there used to be a grave right here."

Jed snapped his mouth shut, then let his head drop while thinking, 'I'm talking too much. Heyes wouldn't like it.'

Satisfied, the stranger stepped back, asking, "You used to live where around here? In my hay field?"

"It wasn't a hay field, it was my folk's place a long time ago."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Seemed like he had traveled all these miles only to be shot for being a crazy man trespassing in the hay fields of some Kansas farmer.

"And you say there was a grave here? Who's?"

Jed shook the tension from his shoulders and nearly wheeled around, but that would be acting without thinking and he was working on breaking that bad habit.

"Doesn't matter, Mister. I'm sorry for trespassing. My horse is tied up down by the road. I'll gladly …"

"Who's grave?"

He closed his eyes and let his head roll back in frustration. Why had he left his rifle down by the road?

"My Ma's." Jed let out a defeated sigh, adding, "Like I said, it was a long time ago."

The silence grew between the two men for what seemed an eternity to Jed. Then, he heard the man behind him un-cock his rifle and move back further in the grass.

"We moved her; figured she would want to be buried with the rest of the family."

Jed swung around and blinked the late afternoon sun out of his eyes.

"Peter!"

"Jed?"

For a long moment, time seemed to stand still for both men. Then, the brothers fell into an embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXX Part Two To Follow XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading my story. Please forgive typos, grammatical errors and/or 'Alias Smith and Jones' mistakes. Comments are always appreciated. phoenixbv


End file.
